batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Owlman (Crisis on Two Earths)
Owlman is the villainous counterpart to Batman from an alternate universe, and a high-ranking member of the Crime Syndicate of America, a villainous counterpart to the Justice League. Biography Details about his past are unknown, although Owlman claims that he, due to "being only human", was never a good man even before he joined the Crime Syndicate of America. Owlman, alongside Ultraman, Power Ring, Superwoman, and Johnny Quick, eventually tried to confront that universe's Lex Luthor after the latter and Jester raided their headquarters to steal important information (with Jester sacrificing himself to ensure Luther's escape). However, Luthor escaped via a portable teleportation device, although not before vowing to "finish what Jester started". Shortly afterward, Owlman was temporarily given command over Martian's group after his death at the hands of Jester. He also revealed that his men had crafted a superweapon that would act as a bargaining chip for absolute power for the CSA: The Quantum Eigenstate Device (QED), which was powerful enough to completely obliterate an entire planet. Owlman later confronted Luthor's cavalry, the Justice League aboard the CSA's equivalent of the Watchtower, with him fighting Superman before being dispatched by Superman's breath wind before the Justice League was forced to retreat due to the impending arrival of at least three Made-Men. Owl Man then pursued the fleeing Justice League via his plane, although he ended up thrown out of the plane via Wonder Woman during a brief scuffle. He then has the syndicate investigate the computer for any stolen data. Later on, however, when confronted by her, he admits to Superwoman that he had ulterior motives for creating the QED: believing that alternate dimensions created by people's choices resulted in free will being rendered meaningless as a result, he decided to try and locate Earth Prime and use the QED to not only destroy that planet, but also various Earths across all of existence as well. Despite Superwoman admitting upon learning this that he's even more insane than she was (who was a self-diagnosed psychopath), she nonetheless agreed to aid him in his goal. Owlman then confronted Batman at the CSA's moon base, although he then took the detonator and the QED to Earth Prime after locating it. After Batman pursued him, Owlman then gave a speech about how free will led to infinite parallel earths, and how mankind ultimately was responsible before declaring that he intends to exterminate all of existence. While fighting his counterpart, he then deduces from Batman's attire, tactics and demeanor that Batman had been the victim of a horrific crime, and also hints that this was part of the reason why Batman volunteered to stop him instead of letting Superman stop him. Batman, however, turned the tables and banished him to a frozen parallel Earth alongside the QED, although not before citing their main difference was that, although they both looked into the abyss, only Owlman "blinked" when it stared back at them. Although he considered the possibility of aborting the bomb, he ultimately allowed it to detonate and kill him, citing it didn't really matter at this point. His plane was later confiscated by Wonder Woman to act as her invisible plane. Category:Anti-Batmen Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters